


Cloud Envy

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cloud Watching, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A poem about Shikamaru.





	Cloud Envy

Cloud Envy

* * *

The whisper-breath of ghosts sailing

Across the azure sky assailing

The mind with dreams of times long past, and, yet still to come.

* * *

The misty, fading thoughts spin

Around- a maelstrom of the mind- therein

Lies the tempestuous allure of the capricious clouds.

* * *

They,who float by, unaffected by the sins

And sorrows of the world, those twins,

The unkempt nimbus, full of lightning, the stoic cumulus, slow and steady.

* * *

I envy them. Their serenity,

If I could posses it, would give me amenity.

Alas, the soul has what body lacks and I long to soar as a cloud.

* * *

 


End file.
